Starlight Celebration 2008/Guide
=Starlight Celebration 2008= There are 3 gift-giving games to play that reward you with festive food, furnishings and gift tokens. These gift tokens can be exchanged (see below) for festive gear, like the Dream Robe. This year's exclusive special gift is the Dream Bell +1. As with previous events the smilebringers are back with free city-to-city warps! Presents in Exchange for Destructive Behavior! Go to one of the starter areas outside the cities and smash the "Astral Boxes" to receive food items and gift token key items. : West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure : North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg : West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta Destroy the smallest size box to receive a Bell-Themed Gift Token (this is not always 100%, so you may have to destroy a number of boxes). The boxes may also drop other christmas items, such as: :*Black Pudding :*Buche au Chocolat :*Candy Cane :*Candy Ring :*Dream Robe :*Gateau aux Fraises :*Lebkuchen House :*Roast Turkey :Your Moogle can also "find" these items from a Dream Coffer furnishing placed in your Mog House. If you are in a party, and a party member destroys the smallest-size box and receives a Bell-Themed Gift Token, everyone else in the party will also receive it. The other drops from the Astral Boxes are placed into the treasure pool. Lend the Moogles a Capable Adventurer's Hand! There are two games here: one involves giving gifts to NPCs, the second involves trading cards with fellow adventurers! Both games yield food items, furnishings, and the gift token key items. You will only be able to do this once a Vana'diel day (after 0:00 hours, Vana'diel time). Gifts to NPCs Talk to a Moogle to receive 4 holiday presents, and the names 4 NPCs to deliver them to--these presents are not items in your inventory or key items, just taking to the NPCs will give them a present. (Be advised that you can't change areas while delivering.) The moogles are located in the following locations: : Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) : Southern San d'Oria (H-9) : Bastok Mines (I-8) front of auction house The names of the NPCs are: *Windurst Waters :*Honoi-Gomoi (South) (E-7) upstairs in the Trader's Home :*Kayeel-Payeel(North) (G-7) behind the Optistery :*Angelica (North) (F-10) second floor above the Rarab Tail Hostelry :*Kenapa-Keppa(South) (J-9) inside the Rhinostery *Southern San d'Oria :*Ullasa (B-6) inside Count Caffaule's manor :*Balasiel (F-7) upper balcony area :*Chanpau (E-7) east of Pikeman's Way :*Femitte (I-8) underneath tree standing next to Rouva *Bastok Mines :*Tall Mountain(J-7) near the Alchemist's Guild :*Tami (J-8) in front of the VCS :*Virnage(I-5) inside Bat Lair's Inn in the far room :*Christina (I-9) across from the moogle near the chocobo stables After delivering the presents talk the the starter Moogle again. You will receive a reward and a Snow-Themed Gift Token. :Gift tokens can be traded to Moogles for prizes (see below). Exchange cards with other Adventurers Speak to a start moogle in one of the following locations to recieve a Cassiopeia Card: : Northern San d'Oria (J-8) : Windurst Woods (H-11) : Bastok Markets (G-8) Trade this card to another player of the specific sex and race as instructed by the Moogle. :If you are in a party with another player that is also in the zone, you will receive a card that matches the sex and race of the other party member. That player then trades the Cassiopeia Card to the Moogle, receiving a Perseus Card signed with the name of the person they got the card from (ie. you) and a gift (food or HQ crystals). They trade the Perseus Card back to you, and you trade it to the Moogle for a gift and a Star-Themed Gift Token. What to do with Gift Tokens Speak to a Moogle with the gift token in your possession. The moogles are found in the following locations: : Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta : Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta : Southern San d'Oria (K-9) : Northern San d'Oria (D-8) : Bastok Markets in front of the fountain. : Bastok Mines (I-9), next to Christina. Snow-themed tokens will give you one of the following items (random): :*Black Pudding :*Buche au Chocolat :*Dream Bell :*Dream Coffer :*Dream Platter :*Dream Stocking :*Gateau Aux Fraises Star-themed tokens will give you one of the following items (random): :*Candy Ring :*Dream Bell :*Dream Boots :*Dream Boots +1 :*Roast Turkey Bell-themed tokens will give you one of the following items (random): :*Black Pudding :*Buche au Chocolat :*Candy Cane :*Candy Ring :*Dream Bell :*Dream Robe :*Dream Robe +1 :*Gateau Aux Fraises :*Roast Turkey Dream Bell +1 Speak to any of the above moogles with a Dream Bell, a Bell-Themed Gift Token, a Star-Themed Gift Token, and a Snow-Themed Gift Token in your inventory/key items. You'll be given a choice to trade in all 3 tokens or a single token. Choose all 3 to get the Dream Bell +1. Note- After obtaining the Dream Bell +1, on subsequent trades of all 3 Tokens, you will receive 1 of each of the following: Candy Cane, Candy Ring, and a Roast Turkey. :You receive gifts automatically when talking to one of these Moogles with one or two gift tokens in your possession. The Gift of a Child's Laughter! (Smilebringers) Play this game for Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports! *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat or Dream Hat +1. The NQ version can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Smilebringer locations are as follows: :*Charmealaut - Northern San d'Oria (J-9) :*Atagei-Portagei - Windurst Waters (north)(F-5) :*Christina - Bastok Mines (I-9) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat/Dream Hat +1 to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the other games, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above. :Once you have full fame, you cannot trade any fireworks to the children, thus enabling you to know when you can obtain the Dream Hat +1. Dream Hat +1 To obtain the Dream Hat +1, put any of the City trees (bought from the Dream Hat vendor) in your Mog House. You will need to max your Holiday Children fame (highest fame from smilebringer will be "The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). Wait until after Japanese Midnight, and when you talk to your Moogle, your Moogle will give you a "special present". Go outside your Mog House and use the present from your inventory and you will get the Dream Hat +1 in your inventory. *I only gave one present and got this so i dont think it has to be maxed having friend test now *The saying I got before getting the Special Present was "You have the children bursting with glee! Stupendous Job!" so I believe that is the highest fame saying. *No, that's 2nd highest. I was at 'the children love you...' then I warped to another country (which reduces fame) and I was then at '...bursting with glee..' Did You Get Your Holiday Shopping Done? Vendor Moogles in each of the cities sell these items: :*Popstar (Firework) 400g :*Brilliant Snow (Firework) 252g :*Sparkling Hand (Firework) 252g :*Air Rider (Firework) 672g :*Cracker (Firework) 231g :*Twinkle Shower (Firework) 275g :*Little Comet (Firework) 275g :*Dream Hat 10,000g :*San d'Orian Tree 10,000g :*Bastokan Tree 10,000g :*Windurstian Tree 10,000g :*Kadomatsu 10,000g Kyokusa's Video Guide UvH4YHtpPM0 :Guide for: :*Dream Bell :*Dream Bell +1 :*Dream Coffer :*Dream Platter :*Dream Stocking :*Dream Boots :*Dream Boots +1 :*Dream Hat :*Dream Hat +1 :*Dream Robe :*Dream Robe +1 (Left this one out, Same as dream robe.)